


The Shadows of Pandaria

by Azei



Series: The White Pawn's Knight [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst Thy Name Is Azei, Angst and Feels, BAMF Lidya, BAMF Valeera, BAMF Valeera Sanguinar, Bronze Dragons can't keep it to themselves, Chronormu (World of Warcraft), Comedy, Dark Past, Done With Everyone's Shit, Drama, Duckling Anduin, Duckling Karmon(OC), F/M, Fake Character Death, MotherHen!Valeera, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Pre-World of Warcraft: Mist of Pandaria, Quel'Thalas, Romance, Secret Relationship, Violence, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, again somewhat, mentions, shit gets done, slight mention of hobbits, some what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azei/pseuds/Azei
Summary: A bit of Karmon's past is revealed when Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron is given urgent news and quickly sends for Valeera and Vereesa.Back in the Eastern Kingdoms, Varian alongside Jaina finally prepare to set sail for Pandaria while Valeera leaves to check in with her contacts after receiving a summons from Lor'themar.Karmon finds herself in the Jade Forest and meets a certain Lorewalker who helps her find the Jade Serpent Yu'lon.Draggka and Spike must leave the prince in the care of Chin-Ji when word reaches them of General Nazgrirm's actions at the battle at the Serpent's Heart.





	The Shadows of Pandaria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naomida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/gifts), [ShadowPhoenixRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/gifts).



> This is a gift series to two of the greatest Warcraft Love Story writers I have ever had the pleasure to talk to. A Varian/OC writer by the name of Naomida and a Khadgar/OC writer by the name of ShadowPhoenixRider! They both have generously gifted me the use of their main characters in my story!

 

-

 

**Silvermoon City, Quel'Thalas**

**6 Months 3 Weeks After the Vanguard Crashed**

 

-

 

Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron was not having a good day.

First, Garrosh had demanded his presence in this new land - Pandaria was it?- then Rommath had given him a new list of duties and audiences he had to attend to. Lady Liadrin wanted him to check over her newest batch of Blood Knights and now someone was knocking on his study door and shouting his nam- wait, what?

"Regent Lord! Are you alright sir?" His personal bodyguard, Ellendra Palescorn, shouted through the door. 

"Ah, yes, Ellendra. I'm quite alright. Did you need me for anything?" he replied after a moment.

"Yes milord, you have an urgent letter from the Knights of the Ebon Hold. They insisted you read it right away sir!"

Lor'themar sighed. He could already feel a headache that was lurking in the back of his mind as a pounding makes itself known by repeatedly bashing itself within the confines of his skull. 

He barely manages to bite back the groan building up in his throat and instead tells her to come in with the letter. The younger blond elf opens the door and strides swiftly towards him before handing him the note.

He dismisses her with a wave and grabs his letter opener, fiddling with the knife before managing to get it open and took out the pale parchment inside, the elegantly curved writing familiar but for the life of him, Lor'themar couldn't remember where he saw this particular penmanship.

' _My dearest Lor'themar,_

_I know you may not believe it is I, but I only ask that you hear me out. When I was killed, it was at Windrunner Village against the armies of the Scourge, protecting my daughter from a fate that I viewed worse than death. At the time, I didn't know what was in store for me and maybe if I had, I would've fought harder... tried harder to escape death._

_But I didn't know and I curse myself every day for not knowing, for not listening to the rumours of great heroes who fell and were raised in the Lich Kings command, but I didn't and I was raised, against my will._

_I forgot everything about myself. And even when I look in the mirror to this day, the face I remember as mine evades me. My crimson hair has turned white, my once tanned skin as pale as snow and my eyes glow an unholy blue in death, the cherry red of my youth all but gone._

_For the longest time, for years even after the Lich Kings hold over me was released, I couldn't remember who I was._ _I didn't know a thing about me, nor my name nor my past._

_It was torture, not knowing and I still don't know what's worse, not remembering my past life or realizing I had forgotten my friends, my family, my homeland, and most importantly, my daughter._

_My Lor'themar, please, I beg of you, I must know what became of my Karmonia after my death. And, if she still lives, I would like to see her again, see all of you again._

_Love,_

_Elona Sunwood_

_Former Lady of the House of Sunwood '_

Lor'themar reread the letter several times, eyes wide and unbelieving. But it was her. It had to be. Not only did it make sense, but the stamp of the House of Sunwood was there at the bottom. No one else could've had it, the head of household kept it on them at all times. Elona had it on her at the time of her death. And her penmanship, he'd recognize it anywhere. Of course, he didn't earlier, but he thought she was dead! She is dead. And she wants to see Karmonia... 

"ELLENDRA!" he shouts.

His guard bursts through the door, sword drawn at the ready and eyes fierce. "Milord!" she cries, seeing him unharmed, though very pale and rigid. "Send for a courier, NOW!" he demands.

"To whom milord?"

"Valeera Sanguinar. And tell her that the House of Sunwood has come seeking an audience with the Lady Sunwood."

 "And Ellendra?"

"Yes?"

"Send one to Vereesa Windrunner. Tell her it concerns the alliance between the House of Windrunner and House of Sunwood."

 

-

 

**Stormwind Keep**

**7 Months After The Vanguard Crashed**

 

**-**

 

"What do you mean we can't leave yet, Varian?" Jaina's voice echoes through the palace keep.

As Valeera makes her way to the throne room, the prying eyes of servants are averted and keen ears of the guards are prevented when she throws a glare their way, glowing green eyes flaring in her annoyance at their meddlesome attitudes. Her heels clipped against the stone flooring but no sound was made as she glides into the room, undetected as she hides in the shadows of the room. 

"Valeera asked me to wait, she has urgent business to attend to before we can sail. She said she would meet us here for noon but it appears she is running a bit late today." Varian calmly counters to the mages rising frustration.

"I assure you," she calls out from the shadows, her voice echoing throughout the concave walls of the keep, amusement dancing in her eyes as she watches the two humans jump. "I am not late, your majesty." She walks out from behind his throne, the shadows seemingly retreating off of her as she steps forward into the light. 

A smirk placed itself on her full lips as she took in their gobsmacked faces. " Why the shocked faces? I sent a courier."

"HALT! INTRUDER!" A yell bellowed out from the palace halls.

The door slammed open as a young elf skidded into the room before tripping on his feet and tumbling forwards until he stopped before the steps of King Varian Wrynn's throne. Guards burst in after him, the shouts coming from their mouths dying as they catch sight of their king, looking confused as he whipped his head from the courier, the guards and the smirking Valeera.

The young high elf, no older than 15, stood up from where he had tumbled and bowed to Varian, chest heaving and breath coming out in harsh pants."Your Majesty, I have a message from Lady Valee-" he stopped short, seeing the smirking blonde blood elf leaning against the throne of Stormwind, a small dagger twirling in her hands.

She gave him a smile and chucked a small bag at his feet. It hit the ground with a dull thud and gold coins spilled out onto the cobbled stone floor from its leather confines. "Faster than I'd thought you'd be," The elf continues to gape at her and Valeera sighs," Run along now, back to Arator and the others. I have no doubt Vereesa needs you to run more errands in Silvermoon."

Blue eyes blink in surprise before the elf bows his head once more, "Lady Valeera, I also have a message for you."

Glowing green eyes narrowed before she spoke, voice calm yet rigid. "From whom?"

"Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron."

"What does he want?"

"He says that a member of the House of Sunwood has returned to Quel'Thalas in order to seek audience of the current Lady Sunwood."

Valeera's face paled before she waved the courier off and gained a thoughtful look on her face as her lips stretched down into a frown, mind elsewhere. Jaina cleared her throat after moments passed in silence and Valeera snapped out of her trance and looked towards the two humans.

"Valeera, what did he mean by that?" Varian asked his old friend.

"Sunwood is a noble house in Quel'Thalas, formally known as House of the Crimson. They were a unique family, known for their crimson red hair, even back when we were High Elves. They were born with hair as red as any shade of blood and even High King Anasterian Sunstrider praised them for their beauty and grace. They lived in Windrunner Village alongside the House of Windrunner." Valeera began.

"The Sunwood's were friends with the Windrunner family and that's how I came to adopt Karmonia later on even though I was young myself and had just come back from Kalimdor with Broll and Varian. She was maybe 11 when I adopted her."

"Karmonia?" Jaina interrupted.

"You know her as Karmon, but Karmonia is her 'elven' name so to speak."

"What would she have to do with the Windrunner family?" Jaina asked.

"Karmon is a half-elf, borne of a High Elven mother and a human father. She was only a small child maybe 5 in human terms when the Scourge invaded. She was rescued by the Patriarch of the Windrunner family, Aenleron **(1)** Windrunner, Vereesa's grandfather who later died from his wounds after safely delivering Karmonia to Veseera and Rhonin in Dalaran."

"Her mother, the last Lady Sunwood, was unfortunately killed. However, I dread to think of who it might be that's requesting an audience with Karmon."

"Do you think it's her father?"

Valeera snorts and waves a dismissive hand," No, no one knows who he is and he was gone before anyone even realized her mother was pregnant with Karmonia. Vereesa asked her who he was, of course, but all she ever said was that he was some Kul Tiran Noble she had a summer romance with while in Dalaran. Humans, so fickle."

She looked up and caught the look on Jaina's face and smiled shyly," No offence of course. I'm sure the rest of your country is great, but you know how human nobility can be."

"Unfortunately," Jaina replied dryly, face unimpressed.

Varian quickly intervened, sensing the tension in the air and dispersed it with his interruption." So, who could it be?"

"Elona Sunwood. The Former Lady Sunwood and Karmonia's mother."

"But isn't she dead?" Jaina finally asks after a tense period of silence.

"We never found her body, we just assumed it burned alongside her home and we prayed every day she wasn't risen in service of that fiend, but it appears to she was. If she finds out that Karmonia is presumed dead on this new continent, it will cause a whole lot more problems for everyone."

 

-

 

  **The Jade Forest**

 

-

 

Fei watched from her spot, high above in the tall bamboo trees of the Jade Forest as the human Shado-Pan entered the forest, pupil-less red eyes glowed eerily as she let her gaze trail slowly around her. She was a curious one. A human yet somehow, she managed to get accepted into the Shado-Pan, in the Wu Kao faction no less. You had to be something to get into that faction.

Don't get her wrong, all three factions were no less important than one another, but the Wu Kao faction was a bit different. They had the least amount of members, not because some chose it over the Blackguards or the Omnia, but because it didn't choose them.

To be a Wu Kao meant to be an assassin and not everyone had the skills nor the stomach to handle such a job, especially those who specialized in being what the mortal races called 'rogues'. Hunters were a close fit, to close not to accept them but they couldn't do what a rogue can.

They can't hunt in the night and strike with so little sound you would think it was only the wind. Hunters couldn't do that. Even if they didn't have a pet with them, to wait in absolute silence, so still and silent. It can drive one slowly crazy, so to be able to do it for a living is considered a gift or natural skill one is born with.

As she watches the young half-elf evade the hozen patrols and incoming Horde grunts, she catches sight of the Lorewalker, Cho she believes, talking with Karmon and accompanying her on their little adventure around the northern side of the Jade Forest, discussing matters of alliances and families. A serpentine grin, one suited more for her Jade Serphant form than her Pandaren cub, slowly lets itself dance across her face.

This should be a real treat.

She follows them from behind, far away not to be seen or heard but close enough to hear them as the two make their way to the final circle clearing. Fei leans closer, curious and intrigued like usual before she's finally able to hear something.

"-eat grandparents called this part of the forest their home. Come, this will only take a moment." Cho said. From below, Karmon followed diligently. 

"We Pandaren do not worship our ancestors, but we revere their memory and the wisdom that they have passed onto us."

"That's sort of how my family does it," Karmon mumbles. " If you forget about the blood superiority complex."

If Lorewalker Cho heard her as he lit the incense, he made no mention of it and continued on as if she hadn't said anything. " It was my great grandfather who first told me the story of the mogu I recently shared with you." He walked over to the side and like so many times before, Fei watched the smoke he lit turn into past visions of the lorewalkers family, a treat she never found herself getting tired of seeing. 

Karmon, on the other hand, was in awe if the slight widening of her eyes said anything. As Cho walked back over to the small shrine, Karmon moved forward, her long crimson mane swaying in the air as she did. She stopped in front of what appeared to be the Pandaren's great grandfather and leaned forwards, inspecting him before her glowing crimson eyes seemed to brighten up, so to speak. 

"Hey, I know this symbol, it's a Time Keepers Tabard!" she pointed.

Fei's eyes widened and her blood ran cold before she felt a snarl pull up at her lips...fucking bronze dragons!

They should know better than to interfere with Lorewalkers! Those guys basically live for anything to do with history! Did they forget the last time they took a lorewalker along with them during one of their trips to the past? They had to come and get her, the Jade Serpent, to come and help because they had seriously messed up the timelines not to mention alternate realities!

She bet it was that small cheery one, what was her name again? Chrome? No, that's not it. Chromus? No. Chromie! Yes, that's it, Chromie the small one who uses those weird little hobbit-like creatures as her alternate form...not that she knows what a hobbit it is. Why would she? It's not like she went to an alternate reality trying to save a world where these hobbits- which she doesn't know about- existed because they lost a lorewalker in the shire, not that she knows where that is! Hobbits? Sorry never heard of them.

Cho gave her a strange look before shrugging his shoulders. Good, so at least the small one didn't completely mess things up and took a blabbermouth on her adventure with her in time. "So there you have it, traveller, or as much of it as would make for a proper introduction, hmm? What of you, then? Are your people so much different than mine? Surely, there must be things we share in common. Let us see..."

Karmon looked at him for a moment, eyes calculating before she stood up straight and Cho gestured to the unlit incense on the right-hand side of the shrine. The young Shado-Pan hesitated for only a moment then walked over and lit the sweet-smelling stick until a smokey haze seemed to flow from it and over to the other side of the clearing where figures soon appeared in the haze.

On one side of the smoke were blood elves, many she recognized and looked like her and lots she didn't know at all. A tall woman, slender and regal, with bright cherry red eyes that glowed and soft crimson hair stood in the middle beside a human male.

He was definitly nobility and his facial structures indicated some sort. His eyes were the colour of dark storm clouds and his darkened skin and black hair stirred a memory in her. On the woman's side, she saw her adoptive mothers Valeera and Vereesa and Arator along with the twins. She saw many she didn't recognize but she knew were apart of the House of Sunwood if their hair and facial features were anything to go by. She even saw Rhonin standing beside her makeshift family.

The male was holding hands with the blood elf woman, looking at her lovingly, while his own kin looked at him, some with smiles, most disapproving and others in shock. They were all beautiful people, all darkened skin and black curly hair with the same grey eyes and refined noble features as the male. Karmon felt as if she should know them, especially the man, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it as to why. 

"You seem confused. Why is that?" She jumped, she hadn't even heard the lorewalker come up from behind her. 

"Well, I mean I'm a hybrid. But I never really met either side of my family. My mother died when I was little and I can't really remember what she looks like, let alone the rest of the House of Sunwood. I know my father is a human, but I don't know who he is, what he looks like or even if he's alive...too see them and all the rest of my families... it's a little weird. Knowing I have one, but at the same time, I've already made my own now. "

"Ah, I see. Describe them to me, this new family you've made for yourself. "Cho made his way over to a stone bench and patted the spot beside him. She let out a small smile and walked over before sitting down on the offered seat.

Karmon sat there for a moment, silent and calm, mind off in a faraway place before she took a big breath and began to tell her story to the interested Lorewalker. Fei watched as the young half-elf's eyes seemed to light up as she opened up about her adoptive family. Her hands waved animatedly in the air as she gestured widely at certain parts and her smile was contagious as it seemed to light up even the darkest corners of the forest.

"-and I met Anduin when Rhonin and Vereesa took me to Stormwind trying to find any relatives I might have had!"

"I can see this Anduin is very special to you," Cho commented lightly.

"Yeah, he means the world to me," her glowing red eyes dimmed slightly, so tiny it wouldn't be noticed to the untrained eye, but Fei could see it as plain as day. "He's my best friend. We've been friends since we were little. I used to tag along with Vereesa and Rhonin when we went to Stormwind and I would even stay in the palace, sometimes for months on end. I remember we used to play with one another all the time for years and when his father disappeared, I was there when he cried. He looked so broken, so lost."

"I managed to convince Vereesa and Rhonin to let me stay in Stormwind permanently as I had already lived in the palace for many years at that point. My decision to stay and be with Anduin was the greatest choice I ever made and I will never regret it, even if I got kidnapped by a dragon along the way. When we were saved by Varian and the others in Onyxia's lair, Valeera took an interest in me and adopted me, taking Anduin and me on as her apprentices. So, I never left him. He's been a constant in my life. I don't know what I'd do without him...he's my other half." Karmon admitted.

It was silent for a few moments as Cho closed his eyes and hummed in understanding, his paw stroking his bread in thought. "...you're in love with him?" he finally said. Like a flip was switched, Karmon turned bright red as a blush settled over her cheeks. She pushed her two fingers together as she stared down at her lap. 

"...yes." she finally admitted. "I've loved him for a long time now...and while we are dating, albeit in secret, I've never really told him that. He knows what he means to me... but I've never really said it out loud...I-I've tried before...but then I just get so nervous and I bail the second I can!" Karmon's face grew steadily redder the more she thought about it until she gave a small sigh of defeat and hid her face behind her pale hands.

"There there, I'm sure he's the same way," the Lorewalker reassured her. 

"You really think?"

"I am certa-" Cho was cut off when Karmon suddenly stood up, gun in hand and cocked. 

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Someone's here," she whispered. "Come out come out whoever you are," Karmon shouted out into the open forest, body twirling around as she tried to find her stalker. "I know you've been watching us."

From up above, Fei grinned, mind made up and her next course of action set. "I'm impressed," she called out to the Pandaren and half-elf below her. "I didn't think you would catch on this quickly."

"Were you listening in on us the whole time?" Karmon asked, glowing eyes trailing the treetops.

"I was curious," Fei replied as she steadily made her way down the tree and out of the shadows.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" the half-elf remarked smartly. Fei came out from the shadows, watching as the newest Shado-Pan took her in and how Cho's eyes seemed to dance in amusement. 

"Well, then, I guess its a good thing I'm not a cat." And with that, smoked puffed up from around her and in her Pandaren Cub's place stood the Jade Serpent herself.

Yu'lon took in the half-elfs widened eyes and smiled, "I am Yu'lon, the Jade Serpent. I hear you were looking for a certain Fire Mage. She wouldn't happen to be a champion of the people you call the Alliance, would she?"

It took a few moments, but eventually, Karmon seemed to slowly come out of her shock and blinked up at the giant floating serpent in front of her."Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"She came to me seeking my help in finding the young prince and the missing Lady Karmon. Would you by any chance be her?" Yu'lon was almost certain the young girl standing before her was Karmon, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

"Yes, that's me. Would you, uh, be able to me to see her?"

"Hop on."

 

-

 

**The Jade Serpent's Temple**

 

-

 

Lidya paced the room, ignoring the looks the monks gave her as she muttered under her breath. 

After she found Yu'lon, the serpent told her about her immortality. In exchange, Lidya explained her situation and the missing kids and how no matter what she did, she couldn't find Anduin again, let alone Karmon, if she was even still alive. The serpent seemed to sympathize and after a short, yet fulfilling flight around the valley, let her down back at her temple.

Then came the Battle at Serpent's Heart and the disaster that followed. Lidya had managed to meet up with Yu'lon again in which the dragon seemed to understand that she hadn't known nor condoned of the Admiral's actions. It took a full two weeks for her and the Pandaren of the Jade Forest to come to an understanding as the ramifications of the battle made itself known.

Finally, after another week of taking care of any loose ends, the Jade Serpent summoned Lidya to her temple. When she finally arrived at the temple, Yu'lon simply told the fire mage to stay there while she ran an errand and left without another word to the human. 

That was over two hours ago and while deep in her thoughts, Lidya almost doesn't hear the shouts from the monks around her and barely manages to turn to see Yu'lon and another on the serpent's back making their way down for a landing. All ideas of pacing are thrown out the window as she makes her way over to the celestial. 

As she stops in front of them, she catches sight of the figure and can barely contain the gasp bubbling up inside her when her brown eyes meet glowing red as the figure gets down from Yu'lon's back, long red hair swaying in the wind and her long pointed ears twitching as she registered all the new sounds around her. She had grown from the last time Lidya had seen her, playing in the gardens of the palace and laughing alongside Anduin. 

"Karmon?"

 

-

 

**Temple of the Red Crane**

**Krasarang Wilds**

 

-

 

Anduin looked at his two companions, sadness in his baby-blue eyes as they stood in front of him, bags packed and eyes sad- well as sad as Spike could get- as they stopped at the entrance of the Temple of Red Crane.

"So, this is it then?" he said.

"It is. We be needed back at Grookin Hill, da recent battle at da Serpent's Heart has left da base defenceless and I be needing to have words with da general for his actions." Draggka spoke, her accented voice a comfort to Anduin that he had found himself liking the more and more he listened to it as they travelled together.

From her side, Spike let out a dignified chirp and honest to god purred when Draggka's hand came down on his head, scratching the scales.

"I must admit, I will miss you." A growl came from the side and Anduin chuckled before he added, "...and Spike of course."

"It be an honour ya highness," Draggka told him.

"The honours all mine."

"I hope you be finding who you be looking for. I wish you da best of luck ya highness!" Her orange eyes burned fiercely in her resolve and it took all of Anduin's strength not to thank her again before the feeling finally won out.

"Thank you Draggka, Spike, for taking me this far,"

"It be no problem," she remarked, her mouth pulling into a small grin, tusks seemingly pronounced as she did.

"I suppose this is where we part ways then?" he asked, a sad smile working its way onto his face.

The huntress's own grin faded into a petite smile as she looked at him proudly, "It is, but I be having no doubts dat you will do fine without me."

"Goodbye Draggka...Spike," Anduin stepped forward and held out his hand, offering a smile when Draggka looked at him in confusion.

It took several moments before she hesitantly stretched out her own hand and accepted his, her larger blue hand covering his pale fleshy one easily.

"Goodbye ya Highness..."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, for the family tree questline, as to why I changed it to allow images of alive characters...because this is fanfiction and the plot needs to keep rolling...so reasons basically. 
> 
> Regarding the Windrunners grandfather, he is canon and that is his story except for saving Karmon and meeting Vereesa in Dalaran. Because while Dalaran was still standing during Quel'thalas's fall, all we know is that a bunch of their family died and that the Windrunner's grandfather killed their uncle after he became undead. 
> 
> He survived but no one knows what really happened to him afterwards, he just kinda disappeared and its assumed he died from his wounds without anyone really knowing where he is. I just made up his name because it was easier than saying their grandfather. 
> 
> It sounds elvish, this is fanfiction, it fit for my storyline background. Fight me if you don't like it, either way, it stays.
> 
> I don't own either of the following characters:
> 
> Lidya Appleton, a human fire mage, belongs to Naomida who has allowed me to use her! Thanks again!
> 
> Draggka, a troll huntress, belongs to ShadowPhoenixRider who has allowed me to use her! She also owns Spike, Draggka's raptor familiar.


End file.
